


Safe and Sound

by Vagabond



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 4C, Fluff, M/M, episode tag 3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold Finch decides to indulge in the simple pleasure of a night in Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a lot of stories in this fandom and putzing around with the characters the past couple of days, I decided to finally write something. This pales in comparison to some of the other stories out there, but I had to indulge. 4C was just too good to pass up and this scene came to me during a restless night. I'm rubbish at writing anything resembling smut so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Also, this was unbeta'ed because I'm shy. If anyone is interested in betaing in the future, drop me a line.

Harold stared out the window of the hotel, enjoying the rolling breeze that rustled the curtains. They were still in Rome. By the time John had been fitted for a new suit and they had visited the exhibit, it was getting dark and they were both tired. While they could have made it home, Harold did not really see the point in rushing back. Shaw could hold down the fort if need-be, and the Machine was not exactly being forthcoming with numbers. For once he would indulge in a small pleasure, and that meant spending the night in Rome surrounded by its history and culture.

New York was filled with history, but Rome was entirely different. Comparing the two was like comparing Bach and Eminem. They came from different times, different worlds, and experienced completely different histories. Rome was old, ancient even, but brimming with life. There was life in its old bones and Harold was drinking it in, trying not to think about anything else.

He was aware of the bathroom door opening behind him and it was not long before the warm scent of vanilla reached him. Apparently John had decided to use the fancy soap and shampoo the hotel provided. Harold sort of liked it. If he would turn his head just slightly he would be able to catch a glimpse of John shirtless, but he refrained. He was indulging enough as it was and felt that their relationship was still on a balance beam. One misplaced glance or word could send John running again, this time somewhere out of Finch’s reach.

_But not out of the Machine’s…would you bring him back to me again?_ He wondered idly, eyes closing for a moment as he inhaled deeply. _Vanilla is John’s scent._

What startled him out of his moment of peace was a hand on his shoulder, hesitant fingers pressing into the tense muscles.

“Harold.” John’s voice had a strange note to it and Harold had flashbacks to the days after he had been rescued from Root’s grasp, when his companion treaded lightly and gently, refusing to push him further than he was able to go.

“Mr. Reese…” Harold’s voice faltered slightly and he wanted to kick himself for it. Suddenly hesitant fingers seemed to gain confidence as both of John’s hands began working at his shoulders and neck. Hands that cleaned guns, wielded knives, and broken necks were currently soothing away the never ending tension around his neck and shoulders from his injury. Harold didn’t want it to stop, but was certain it should.

“You’re tense, Harold.” The way John said his name made him shiver slightly, though he would like to blame it on the breeze. “Is this alright?” Now John’s mouth was beside his ear, his breath warm against Harold’s cheek.

“Y-yes,” he stuttered out, cheeks turning red at how ridiculous he sounded, “quite. Quite alright. Though I’m curious, Mr. Reese…is there anything else you’d like to do?”

John chuckled behind him as his hands moved away from Harold’s shoulders and strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He murmured, pressing a kiss behind the billionaire’s ear. Harold shuddered but leaned back into the embrace. The fact that John was shirtless barely registered in his mind as he allowed himself to give in to strong arms and the scent of vanilla.

Old voices tried to fight against his desire to surrender. _You’ll lose him one day, just like Grace_ and _he will run away again; he’s unpredictable._ John’s warm mouth silenced the voices one by one as he pressed kissed down along Harold’s neck.

“I’m sorry I left, Harold.” John whispered against his skin as deft fingers worked open the buttons of Harold’s dress shirt. “I’m sorry I blamed you.” Calloused fingers pulled the shirt back and began exploring Harold’s bared skin.

“All is forgiven, John.” Harold whispered in return, worried that if he spoke any louder the moment would fall away from him and he would wake up back in New York in an empty library with a sad dog staring at him accusingly.

John’s hips pressed into Harold’s lower back and he felt the taller man’s arousal. Strong fingers sliding down over the front of his trousers brought to his attention his own.

“Mr. Reese.” Harold gasped and tilted his head so that he could nuzzle against John’s scruffy jaw.

“Shh, Harold.” John soothed as his fingers worked open the fly of Harold’s trousers. “Just enjoy.” He murmured as he drew the other man’s length out.

_I’m going to have a new appreciation for those calluses after this,_ Harold thought to himself as John stroked him slowly. He couldn’t hold back a soft, needy moan as he pushed his hips forward into his friend’s hand.

“John.” Harold groaned, tilting his head back as John’s mouth worked along his throat and jaw. Each touch of lips and hand drew a moan, gasp, or request.

“Please, John, please…” The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them as they found their rhythm. He was not going to last long, not after everything they’d been through, not after the distance that had been between them.

“Let go, Harold. I’m here.” John whispered, his tone laced with arousal but underneath it all was that note again, that soft, gentle sound that assured Harold he was safe. With a gasp, his back arched and he came, tilting his head so that he could bury it in John’s neck. His body shuddered as John continued to touch him, bringing him down slowly before he was tucked safely back into his trousers.

Only then did Harold turn enough so that they could kiss. It was sloppy, clumsy even as the two attempted to figure out how two men kissed. Their noses bumped together, hands shifting and moving, until John had Harold pressed against the wall. One hand was on Harold’s hip, the other at his jaw, while Harold’s fingertip’s explored the expanse of his companion’s chest.

He broke the kiss, panting, and stared at John intently.

“What do you need, Mr. Reese?” Harold felt empowered, even free. He kissed John again as he felt the other man’s arousal press against his thigh. “Mm, yes.”

It seemed John took that as it was intended: as a green light to continue. Harold’s hands worked themselves through John’s short hair as the other man rutted against him, savoring each needy noise that fell from his lips.

“That’s it, Mr. Reese,” Harold murmured as John leaned in to bury his face in his shoulder, “go on.” He was running out of things to say, never having been one for dirty talk. Yet he wanted to give John the same comfort the man had given him. They were together and safe.

“You can let go too, Mr. Reese,” he whispered into the other man’s ear. Harold began rocking his leg into John’s thrusts, “I’m here, you’re here, we’re safe. Everyone is safe.”

“Harold.” John moaned as his hips stuttered to a stop as he came and he remained pressed up against Harold, pinning the smaller man to the wall with almost all of his weight. Harold soothingly ran his fingers through John’s hair, whispering soft affirmations into his ear. Once their breathing had evened out, John stepped back just slightly.

“I suppose you’ll be needing another shower, Mr. Reese.” Harold’s eyebrows rose and John laughed.

“Only if you promise not to run off while I do, Finch.” John replied.

“I think there has been enough of that for the time being.” Harold smiled and leaned up to steal another kiss.

While John showered, Harold stripped down and pulled on an undershirt and a pair of pajama pants that he had brought with him. One could never be too prepared, after all. Not long after he’d settled into bed he felt the mattress dip under the weight of his partner who immediately settled beside him.

“Good night, Harold.” John murmured.

“Good night, Mr. Reese.”

 

_I could show you love_

_In a tidal wave of mystery_

_You'll still be standing next to me_

_You could be my luck_

_Even if we're six feet underground_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics come from Safe and Sound by Capital Cities.


End file.
